Help Us
by LineKillerOfFly
Summary: Les rêves se réalise, mais pas forcément comme l'on imagine.
1. Rêve d'un jour, rêve de toujours

**Chapitre 1  
**

Jamais je ne regretterais d'avoir acheté les billets pour ce concert, le concert j'avais tant rêvé. Je m'étais coiffée comme elle ce soir là, et je m'étais vêtu de la façon la plus extravagante possible pour lui montrer mon soutien.

Sa prestation était comme une explosion de bonheur, j'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle choisisse une personne au hasard dans le public et que cette personne soit moi, pour pouvoir danser à ses côté comme je l'ai tant rêvé et que j'en rêve encore. Elle avait une confiance en elle incroyable, comme à chacune de ses prestations. Toutes ces petites interventions entre chaque morceau étaient remplies de messages poétique et encourageant.

Arrivé à la fin du concert il me fallait absolument la voir, la rencontrer, lui dire à quel point elle avait changé ma façon de penser, ma façon de rêver. Mais je ne pouvais malheureusement pas rester plus longtemps il fallait rentrer car le lendemain je devais passer un examen important, j'ai juste eu le temps de donner la lettre que je lui avais écrite, à un homme qui était là, à attendre au stand ou ils vendaient les CDs, ce n'est qu'au moment de partir que j'ai remarqué que cet homme était celui qui avait joué juste avant elle, mais je ne le connaissais pas, je n'ai donc porté aucune importance à cette situation.

En marchant dans la rue pour rejoindre la voiture j'étais à la fois très heureuse mais également triste de ne pas avoir pu la rencontrer. Puisque je réfléchissais je n'ai pas tout de suite remarqué l'homme qui nous suivait, se n'est que lorsque je me suis retournée que j'ai pu remarquer sa drôle d'allure, il portait un chapeau haute forme comme l'on en portait il y a cent ans, et une longue veste verte.

Il me regardait sans dire un mot, puisqu'il ne disait rien j'ai continué en direction de la voiture ou mes amis m'attendaient. Sans même comprendre comment, l'homme apparu devant moi en une fraction de seconde alors que je l'avais laissé une dizaine de pas derrière moi.

« Je sais ce que vous voulez. Chuchota l'homme, comme s'il voulait que moi seule entende ses paroles.

- Et d'après vous qu'est ce qui me ferais tellement plaisir qu'un homme que je ne connais même pas pourrait savoir ?

- Vous voulez devenir elle. »

L'homme sorti ces paroles tout en pointant du doigt une jeune femme qui se trouvait derrière moi à une centaine de pas. Elle portait une veste blanche et noir pailletée, ses cheveux formaient une drôle de coiffure que l'on ne voyait pas tous les jours, sur cette coiffure s'ajoutait un gros ruban blanc.

La jeune femme riait à pleine dents et se mis à danser pour faire rire les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient, elle portait sur les deux épaules deux sacs d'une drôle de formes, on aurait presque dit une fourre pour ranger des raquettes de tennis, dans ses mains elle en portait deux autres comme ceux-ci.

J'aurais tellement voulu courir vers elle et lui dire tout ce que j'avais rêvé de lui dire mais je voyais mes amis s'impatienter dans la voiture, cet instant aurais été la seule occasion d'aller la voir. Je regardais l'homme et sans surprise de sa part je lui répondis.

« Par moment oui mais tout le monde sait que ce genre de rêve est impossible et de toute façon je ne sais même pas jouer du violon.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir il faut juste me faire confiance.

- Pourquoi je ferais confiance à un homme que je viens de rencontrer.

- Pourquoi pas réaliser vos rêves puisque je peux vous y aider, il vous suffit juste pour cela d'ouvrir ce sac. »

Il me tendit un sac semblable à celui de la jeune femme cent pas plus loin, je pris le sac, je l'ouvris et je vis à l'intérieur un violon, d'un coup sec je fermai la boite et la tendis à l'homme en face de moi tout en lui criant dessus.

« Vous êtes malade, vous le lui avez volé dans sa loge pendant qu'elle jouait ?

- Exactement, content que vous aillez deviné. Une pointe de sarcasme s'ajoutait au ton de sa voix, le sarcasme de trop.

- Vous savez quoi vous avez gagné je vais aller la voir, mais seulement pour aller lui rendre ce que vous lui avez pris.

- Allez-y, mais avant montrer moi si vous ne savez pas en jouer.

- N'importe quoi, puisque vous êtes si convaincu que je peux y arriver je vais essayer, mais c'est seulement pour que vous me fichier la paix ensuite.

Je repris le sac des mains de l'homme, puis je l'ouvrir et en sortit un magnifique violon noir sur lequel était inscrit des initiales « L .S. », voilà comment j'ai su qu'il lui appartenait. Ensuite je sortis l'archet et après avoir bien positionné l'instrument j'ai commencé à joué. Les notes sortaient comme par magie, j'étais surprise par ce que je faisais, comme si cela faisais des années que j'en jouais.

L'instrument jouais tellement fort que la jeune femme stoppa toute discutions avec ses amis pour s'approcher de moi en quelque minutes elle était à deux pas de moi, le morceau que je jouais était bien évidement une de ses compositions, l'une de mes préférées.

Lorsque j'eus fini, elle ne dit pas un mot, l'air de stupéfaction se lisait sur son visage, elle s'approcha de moi avec son traditionnel sourire, elle m'attrapa le bras comme si elle voulait me serrer contre elle, mais cela n'eu pas l'effet espéré. Lorsqu'elle me toucha une violente migraine m'assomma, j'eus juste le temps de voir qu'elle aussi subit la même chose, nous sommes toute les deux tombées dans les pommes en même temps.


	2. Help Us

**Chapitre 2**

« Aïe ma tête, mais c'est pas possible, elle fait de la magie noir ou quoi. Et oh pourquoi je vois tout flou, hein quoi papa c'est toi. Mais c'est qui l'ombre là penchée au-dessus de moi. Et oh quelqu'un peu me répondre ! Tiens papa tu porte des borsalino maintenant, et… T'as coupé ta barbichette ! Toi qui disais que tu ne la couperais jamais, et en plus tu t'es rasé la tête… Et je parle pour les murs ou quoi. »

- I think she's fine… L…ds… It's okay ?

« Mais qu'est ce que tu me raconte, t'as pris des cours d'anglais ou quoi, t'étais pas sensé parlé l'anglais comme une vache espagnole ?! Surtout répond pas, j'ai compris tu me fais la gueule. »

- Hey… L..n…e… It's okay ? I think we should call a doctor. G...i..

- But I don't speak very well french, so okay I'll call.

« Bon j'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique pourquoi je ne vois presque plus rien et aussi… POURQUOI VOUS PARLER EN ANGLAIS ! Quelqu'un peu me passer mes lunettes parce que je crois qu'il y a urgence. »

Une main floutée m'enfila mes lunettes, elles me paressaient plus large que d'habitude, ça doit être normal puisque je suis tombé dans les pomm…

« QUOI ! Mais qu'est ce que je fais en face de ces deux là ? Dites est ce que je peux vous poser quelque questions, tout d'abord, qu'est ce que je fiche dans un bus de tournée ? »

Je me suis réveillée entouré par des visages que je n'avais vus que quelque fois dans des vidéos sur internet, des vidéos tourné par une seule et même personne. L'homme à ma gauche portait un chapeau gris et était probablement chauve, il portait une chemise bleu et je dois dire était assez mignon. Tandis que l'homme de droite était plus petit que l'autre, il portait des lunettes et avait une coupe de cheveux en brosse.

Ils me regardaient tout les deux en baragouinant des mots en anglais que je ne comprenais qu'à moitié, ils étaient en train d'appeler d'autre personne dont une jeune femme blonde et d'autre personne qui ne m'ont pas paru familière.

- Lindsey ?

- Hey gently Gavi, she juste wake up now.

« Comment vous pouvez savoir que ma voisine m'appelle Lindsey, c'est dingue vous avez compris le truc d'inverser les syllabes de mon prénom ? »

Ils m'ont aidé à me relever et à m'assoir sur le lit ou ils m'avaient allongée, ils m'ont ensuite porté vers la cuisine du bus pour que je puisse manger quelque chose. Il y avait juste un truc étrange, pourquoi est ce que je portais une veste à paillettes noir et blanche, la dit veste de la jeune femme que j'avais vu jouer le veille. Je n'allais tout de même pas me plaindre de me trouver dans son bus. Quand je me suis assise je n'avais pas tout de suite remarqué que les paysages bougeaient dehors, la Suisse et ses magnifiques paysages…

« C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE, POURQUOI JE ME RETROUVE A BORD D'UN BUS DE TOURNE AVEC DES MUSICIENS ? Parce que si on vous pose la question je suis étudiante et j'ai encore trois ans à passer dans mon école, donc je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire une tournée mondial avec des musiciens, bien que je sois très contente d'être là. Comment je vais expliquer ça à mon père ? »

Le dit « Gavi » me donna un verre d'eau qu'il me servi dans une tasse, lorsque je bus la première gorgée dans la tasse, la vus de mon reflet me fis tout recracher. Je me suis levée d'une traite pour chercher un miroir, et quand j'en ai enfin trouvé un, mon cauchemar était réel. Je me suis retrouvée dans le corps de mon idole.

En me regardant dans le miroir, elle me regardait elle aussi, et comme je me l'étais imaginé, elle s'était retrouvée dans mon corps et moi dans le siens. Elle avait l'air complètement déboussolée, tout comme moi, on se regardait toute les deux comme pour se dire, tu es moi.


End file.
